In recent years, demand for flat panel display apparatuses typified by liquid crystal display apparatuses has been increasing rapidly due to the characteristics of these display apparatuses such as reduced thickness, weight, and power consumption. Among these display apparatuses, active matrix display apparatus, which includes, in each pixel, a pixel switch having a function of electrically isolating an on pixel and an off pixel and maintaining video signal to the on pixel is utilized for various displays, such as a portable information device.
As such flat-panel active matrix display apparatuses, organic EL display apparatuses using self-illuminated elements have been gathering attention and undergoing active research and development. An organic EL display apparatus is characterized by eliminating the need for a backlight, being suitable for reproduction of moving images due to the high-speed responsiveness thereof, and being suitable for use in cold regions because the organic EL display apparatus is prevented from decreasing in luminance at low temperatures.
In general, the organic EL display apparatus comprises a plurality of pixels juxtaposed in a plurality of rows and a plurality of columns. Each pixel comprises an organic EL element that is a self-illuminated element and a pixel circuit that supplies a driving current to the organic EL element. The pixel performs a display operation by controlling the luminance of the organic EL element.
For driving of a pixel circuit, a driving scheme based on a voltage signal is known. Furthermore, a display apparatus has been proposed which switches a voltage source between a high state and a low state and which outputs both a video signal and an initialization signal through a video signal line, thus reducing the numbers of elements and lines included in each pixel and the layout area of the pixel to increase definition.